


You Deserve Better

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, I say f/m, Light Angst, but i think the reader could be anything you'd like, roger can't mind his own business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When Roger grills you about your feelings for John, you storm out of the recording studio. But when John shows up at your door later that day, you find out how he really feels about you.Or, John thinks someone told you you weren't good enough and he's not having it





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> A John x Reader was requested and I've been meaning to write one so here is my attempt at that. Not going to lie, this isn't the best thing in the world, but I hope it satisfies in some way.

Falling for John was slow, an easy disposition to slip into, and once it happened, it seemed impossible to escape. Not that you wanted it to stop, the warmth that filled your chest as you watched him absentmindedly strum his bass. John’s hair was falling around him, his face scrunched in concentration, not noticing your fixed gaze, but Roger did. Roger had noticed the way you looked at him the first time he introduced you to John.

Roger and you had been friends for a few years now, you watched as Smile formed, fell apart and found Freddie. You were there as bass player after bass player tried to fit into the already formed dynamic until a shy, young engineer stumbled into the concert hall the boys had rented out. Your head was in a book, like always, when you heard Roger call out your name.

*

_“Y/n, come over here and meet our new bassist!” Shutting your book, you sighed, assuming this boy wouldn’t be any different from the last. Yet, when you walked up to him, your eyes met and the butterflies started forming in the pit of your stomach._

_“Hello,” He stuck out his hand to shake yours and a jolt of energy shot through you. “I’m John, John Deacon. It’s nice to meet you.” Licking your lips, you swallowed the lump in your throat._

_“Hi,” Was all you managed before he was pulled away by Roger, the band eager to start playing. Within seconds they were banging away and John was keeping up perfectly. That was the first time you’d become mesmerized by his fingers, meticulously plucking away, and it certainly wasn’t the last._

_*_

You were brought back to the present by Brian clearing his throat. He sat next to you on the couch, science textbook opened in his lap as he tried to squeeze in a few hours of studying between recording. John and Freddie were in the recording booth, working on something new, oblivious to the conversation that you knew was about to take place.

“You’re staring again,” Roger said from across the room, arms crossed. “For a solid ten minutes. There is no denying it this time, right Brian?”

“Sorry, Love. I’m afraid Roger has a point,” Brian shifted to look at you, your face burning under his gaze. “Much as I hate to admit it.” There was a twinge of sympathy in his voice, he was always sweet to you. Brian knew how much you hated talking about your feelings, much less anything personal for that matter. The boys used to tease you about how secretive you were, that was before Deacy came along. You used to be the quietest person around, but now it seems he had you beat.

“Are you just going to continue pining after him,” Roger sat up, unfolding his arms. “Or are you going to do something about it?” His concern about your love life was endearing at first.

*

_“So, I guess I don’t even have to ask if you like the new guy.” Roger nudged your shoulder as the two of you walked to class. A faint dust of pink graced your cheeks as you focused on your feet._

_“I don’t know what you're talking about.” He scoffed, slinging his arm around your shoulder._

_“Oh, come on. Do you think I’m blind?”_ _Rolling your eyes, you finally looked up at his smug face. “I can tell when a girl is all hot and bothered, and our boy Deacy has most definitely gotten under your skin.” Shoving him away, you couldn’t help the laugh that escaped you._

_“Roger!” He held up his hands._

_“Fine, I’ll let it go…for now. But in all seriousness, what do you think of him?” You narrowed your eyes before answering his question._

_“I think he’s got potential.”_

_*_

But It’s been months now and Rogers constant interference was starting to get on your nerves. _And they wonder why you never tell them anything_.

“What do you suggest I do, Roger? Go in there, right now, and fling myself at him?” Standing up, you began to pack away your things. It was the fifth time, this week alone, that Roger was grilling you about your feelings and it was wearing you down. “Or better yet,” You threw up your arms dramatically. “Why don’t I go in there, take off all my clothes and say “take me”. Do you think that will work?!” Brian had opened his mouth to say something, but your last comment had him laughing. Roger moved to block your path.

“It would be a start!” Letting out a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, y/n, I just hate seeing you like this. What are you so afraid of?” You groaned, clenching your teeth as you looked down, failing to keep your emotions at bay. 

“You really want to know?” Exasperation filled your voice.

“Yes.” Lifting your gaze, you met his eyes.

“I’m afraid he won’t like me back.” It came out like a whisper. Lip trembling as tears started to fall down your cheeks, you didn’t mean to get this worked up, you couldn’t help it. “Have you seen the people that hang around after your gigs, throwing themselves at him? Why would he want me?” Your voice cracked. _God this was so embarrassing, this is why you keep secrets, they protect you from moments like this. “_ I know when I’m not good enough.” Roger’s expression shifted, eyes widened as his eyebrows shot up. Brian placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, but you brushed him away.

“Why would you think that?” You heard one of the boys say, but you were too busy leaving to figure out who. You stepped into the hallway at the same time as Deacy, who caught a glimpse of your bloodshot eyes.

“Y/n?” His tone was full of concern. Quickly, you turned away, wiping your face.

“I’ve got to go.”

~

When you got home, you changed into the most comfortable clothes you owned, poring a glass of wine before settling down with a book. However, it didn’t take long before you broke into a fit of giggles. _How could a romance novel help keep your mind off things_? The emotions swirling inside you were too many to count. You didn’t mean to lose it, but the feeling of loneliness and inevitable rejection was starting to get to you. You’d been down this path so many times, you knew how it played out, but Roger didn’t. Maybe you did need to work on being less secretive.

A few hours had passed when you heard a soft knock at your door, followed by a muffled call of your name. You’d recognize that voice anywhere. Deacy stood on the other side of your door, a plastic bag in hand.

“John? What are you doing here?” He smiled sheepishly.

“I heard you had a rough day, so I thought I’d bring over your favorite takeout. I thought maybe we could have a movie night...if that's ok?” Stepping aside, you motioned for him to come in. You weren’t sure what exactly the boys had told him, but they knew better than to tell him the truth. Still, you wondered what they had said to make him do this. It had been ages since the two of you had a movie night, not that you were complaining.

“That sounds wonderful, John.” You sighed as he started setting the food out, you hadn’t realized how hungry you were. “Classics?” Walking over to the tv, you turned it on.

“Perfect.”

~

It was easy to forget how lonely you were when John was by your side. Conversations always seemed to flow between you two like it never had with anyone else and the moments of silence were never uncomfortable. When you finished eating, you both moved to the couch, soundlessly watching as the black and white pictures danced in front of you. During the film, his arm somehow found its way around your waist, your head rested on his shoulder. It wasn’t until the broadcaster signed-off that you noticed it was late. The two of you stayed there for a moment, letting the darkness settle around you.

“I don’t…” John started to say before he turned to look at you. “I-I know you don’t like to talk about certain things and I don’t mean to pry, but I just want you to know I’m here for you if you ever do decide you want to talk about it.” His voice was gentle as he spoke.

“What are you talking about?” You laughed softly, furrowing your brows.

“The boys told me,” John said as if that explained everything. When your confused expression didn’t change, he continued. “They told me about the guy you’d been seeing, how he ended it.”

“Oh,” Was all you managed to say. _What the hell was he talking about, you hadn’t dated anyone in months._ He took one of your hands into his own.

“And what he said isn’t true.”

“It isn’t?” You asked, your mind was trying to make sense of his words, but as his thumb lightly rubbed the back of your hand, it was hard to concentrate.

“No, not in the slightest. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, as far as I’m concerned he’s a fool not to see it.” You bit your lip, his words were causing your heart to race as he leaned closer to you. “You’re so smart, kind, witty,” He blushed, looking down for a second. “Not to mention gorgeous. If he couldn’t see how remarkable you are, then quite honestly, you deserve better.” Your eyes darted down to his lips as he spoke, your voice barely above a whisper.

“You really mean that?” John nodded, a tender hand came up to cup your face.

“With all my heart.” It was all too much, you could feel his breath against your skin, igniting a fire within you that gave you the courage you needed to close the gap. His lips were soft against yours, better than you could have ever imagined. John was stunned for a second before eagerly kissing back, his other hand shot up, holding you as if you’d disappear. As you broke away, John gave your lips a couple pecks before resting his forehead against yours. His breath was labored and you were sure he could hear your heart hammering against your chest.

“You’re right, I do deserve better.” You said breathlessly as your thumb came up to trace his lips. “Someone who’s genuine,” Leaning forward, you kissed the corner of his mouth. “And sweet.” Making your way down his jawline, his hands fell to your waist. “And handsome.” His grip tightened as you whispered in his ear. “Do you know anyone like that?”

“I might have an idea.” His voice was deep, sending shivers down your spine as his lips found yours again.

Falling in love with John was fast, it felt almost effortless most days, though he did know how to push your buttons. But finally knowing what it felt like to be loved by John was the most rewarding feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Let me know what you think and leave a comment!! I love and live off of comments.
> 
> I know Deacy is the "correct" way to spell it, but I think I'm going to go to the dark side, Deaky just sounds right.


End file.
